The Quest For My Beloved
by Ezekiellia
Summary: One night, Baron Humbert Von Gikkingon has an unusual guest asking for help in finding his missing wife. Returning to the Cat Kingdom to help his guest, Baron would not only discover the wife but one who he had been seeking for seventy odd years. This is a crossover with the video game Sushi Cat and contains moderate violence. Reader descretion advised.
1. The Taut Tough Client

**Disclaimer: The author of this work of fanfiction does not own any of the characters, settings or intellects of the animated movie _Cat Returns_, or the _Sushi Cat _minigame series. All rights belong to Studio Ghibli and Armor Games respectively.**

* * *

_The shadow appeared and vanished in a dash. One moment the pink ball of fluff was there, the next it was gone. Sushi-Neko stood all alone on the cold and lonely plains, meowing back his bitter tears. _

* * *

Chiming bells under the afternoon sunlight accompanied a flood of students streaming from the gates of the local highschool.  
Hundreds of teens split down the roads of West Tokyo and disappeared behind the buildings' shadows. Among them were two girls with short brown hair, although one had a dark mop and the other a coffee-coloured round cut. They nattered and smiled, waving around their lacrosse sticks and pointing to a ginger cat sitting outside the flower shop.

"Haru, you really have started liking cats since you saved that stupid one from the truck, haven't you?" The coffee-haired girl asked, looking at the meowing cat.

"Really, Hiromi? I guess I have," Haru absent mindedly replied as they approached the busy intersection.

"And seriously! I can't believe you don't like Machida anymore! You give up so fast," Hiromi chattered.

Haru wasn't listening. A fat white cat had just crossed the road with a lettered plastic bag between its teeth. Looking closer, Haru realized in astonishment that the bag wrapped a box of sushi.

_Muta, you gluttonous thief! _

"Haru? Hello? Why do you always daydream when I'm talking to you?" Hiromi demanded.

Haru snapped out of her daze. "Hiromi, I have to go. Catch up with you later!"

"Hey, wait!"

She was gone behind the apartment buildings. Dodging branches and clothes lines, Haru ran across the shingles after Muta as she did once before in agony. But since she had become proficient at climbing like a cat, chasing cats and talking to cats.  
Muta turned a blind eye on her, hissed and ran in an attempt to lose her. Unfortunately, he was far too portly to outrun her and Haru caught up with the acquainted fat cat right as he reached a stone raven encircled by an array of tiny buildings.

"Muta!" Haru grabbed the cat by the scruff of his neck, "Are you stealing sushi?"

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Let go of me! What do I look like, a cat burglar?" Muta pushed away from Haru.

"Muta, don't be greedy, take back the sushi wherever you found it."

"It's not for me!" Muta yelled, making frustrated paw gestures in the air, "Baron! Give me some justice!"

The white-suited figurine stood rigid inside the window of the mysterious little building.

"I guess I came a bit early," Haru said, pulling down the doorknob, gently opening the green door and crawling in uncomfortably. Inside was dark and lonely, the ink was dry on the table and the angel food cake had been eaten. The last few wisps of light waned behind the rooves when Haru was startled by a purr coming from inside the room. She peered behind the door to see a mountain of fur; the hugest cat she had ever seen in her life.

"And I thought Muta was fat!" Haru whispered to herself, "Hello kitty. What's your name?"

The cat didn't move, hiding in the dark.

"Leave him alone, girl!" Muta barked from outside, ripping a bundle of letters and newspapers from the mailbox, "He's been sulking in the same spot all afternoon, like that bird brain!"

"Who are you calling bird-brain?"

"Huh?"

Muta had no time to read his newspaper, because the next instant he had raven claws swooping at his face.

"Toto, you burnt chicken!" Muta was chased from the concrete circle.

As Haru stared confusedly at the mountain of a shy cat in the corner, there came the tapping of a stick behind her. She turned and exclaimed, "Baron! It's so nice to see you again!"

"Indeed it is good to meet again a woman I admire."

The figurine descended from the windowsill and hung his hat and coat on the hanger. Then, he calmly lit the flowery chandelier, illumining the tiny room with warm light. "What brings you here today, Miss Haru?"

"Oh, Muta. He was stealing sushi."

"Stealing sushi?" Muta screamed, bursting into the room and slamming the door behind him. He huffed and puffed, "No! Baron, justice! It's not for me! It's for him!"

Muta pointed at the gigantic cat sulking in the corner.

"That is Sushi Cat. He is from downtown Neko town," Baron introduced, "He came here yesterday very sad, so I invited him to stay for the night. Today he said he was hungry."

"Yeah, sure!" Muta complained, "Then I ask him, 'whattaya want to eat?' and he says, 'sushi!'. Nearly cracked my back getting it for him and now I'm blamed for burglary!"

Muta dumped the box of sushi on the table and flung it open. Most of it was squashed from the distance it had been lugged by a fat cat.

"The important thing is, Sushi Cat here says his wife has been kidnapped," Baron continued. Sushi Cat whimpered from the corner.

"Kidnapped? By whom?" said Haru.

"How are we supposed to know when he won't tell us no more?" Muta answered.

"I have written to the Cat Kingdom, asking of a favor," Baron said, "The Cat Kingdom has connections around the country. It is likely that they have seen something. Their reply should be arriving soon. Muta, have you checked the mail?"

"Yeah, you'd be glad I have, with that bird around!" Muta pushed the sushi aside, laying the letters on the table, before planting his backside onto a couch. Baron shuffled through the letters. The bottom one, written with ink on an envelope the colour of dried grass, read:

**To Baron Humbert Von Gikkingon,  
****The Little Antique Shop,  
****West Tokyo.  
**The return address stated: **Palace Post, Cat Kingdom.**

Baron opened the envelope and out came a neatly-written letter.

"That's it?" Muta asked, gawking from the couch he sat in, "Let's hear it."

"Dear Baron Humbert Von Gikkingon,

Since it is you and none other who has requested a favor, order has been sent to important cat agents stationed throughout the country, be they house agents or alley agents, to search for the small pink molly which you described in your letter.  
Word has come. Around the time of the disappearance, a sighting was reported in a bacon restaurant in Neko town. Another number of sightings occurred near Tokyo, but none were of great significance.  
The most recent sighting was only reported this morning. A civilian had seen a pink molly with an unidentified large, brown animal near Mt. Nekobayashi on the outskirts of the Cat Kingdom.  
There have been no further sightings up to this point. Should there be any news on this matter, we will write to you at once.  
Sincerely,  
Yuki, Queen of the Cat Kingdom."

Baron finished reading and the room fell into a brief silence.

"So, we're going back to that hell of a place where I nearly got killed to look for _his_ wife?" Muta broke the ice, "Screw it, I'm not going!"  
Sushi Cat quietly lumped his way before Muta and whimpered pitifully.

"No! Stop that! You're not making me change my mind!" Muta grouched at him.

Sushi Cat meowed the most adorable meow in all the history of cattiness.

"Nah, nah, I'm not going to change my mind!"

Sushi Cat purred the most cutest purr in all the past of feline existence.

"Ah! Alright! Always pushing me and pushing me into things I don't want to do!" Muta got up from his chair and opened the cupboard, fishing out the last piece of cake, "So what do we have to do?" He shoved the cake into his mouth.

"The first would be to find Sushi Cat's wife as soon as possible," said Baron, "To go to the Cat Kingdom. But recently, I have heard word that there has been a war there."

"A war?" Haru said, "But last time we were there, they were just fine."

"Yeah, and now they're fighting a clan of wild cats called the Rogues," Muta butt in, his cheeks scarred with cake frosting, "Really big, big wild cats."

His speech was broken by a sudden, hurried knocking at the door. Haru bent and opened it. Then her eyebrows scrunched in irritation. "It's you again! You annoying little thing!"

"Oh, Miss Haru! Miss Haru, what a surprise to see you here. I was just sent to inform Baron Humbert Von Gikkingon."  
Natoru stepped inside, into their unwelcoming gazes. He continued, "Because of your visible excellency in swordsmanship, King Lune has sent me to ask for your help in our current war. As you know, the Rogues have blade weapons. We need someone who knows swords well enough to lead our tacticians."

"We don't care about your war!" Muta said to Natoru, "Get out, we're talking about important business."

"Helping the Cat Kingdom through their turmoil while finding Sushi Cat's wife is a good idea," Baron said to Natoru, who smiled and cupped his little paws.

"So, did you bring your cat transportation like last time?" Haru asked.

"Sorry, Miss Haru, they're all fighting for our kingdom."

"Not a problem!" Toto burst in through the window, "My time to shine!"

Baron jumped onto the big raven, followed by Muta, who grabbed his claws, followed by Natoru, whom Baron helped up. Then, just as Toto was about to take off from the doorway, Sushi Cat screamed "Meow!" and sprang upon his back.

"SQUAWK!" Toto screeched as he was crushed under the mountain of fur twice his size. Muta bellowed and Natoru bawled. Sushi Cat sat upon a squashed Toto, oblivious to why the raven had not been able to carry him.

"Toto!" Haru emerged from the house and stared at her raven friend who was out cold on the dark concrete.

"Get off!" Muta yelled at Sushi Cat, "Off! You killed him!"

Sushi Cat yelped and meekly scurried, but it was too late. Toto lay in a pulp, eyes crossed, tongue hanging. He wasn't dead, but it didn't look as if he would be able to fly again anytime soon.

"Oh, no!" Natoru whimpered, "We'll never make it in time to the portals!"

Haru stood and looked down at her dismayed friends. Even Baron had fallen silent for a moment. Then, she smiled slightly; a charismatic, confident smile. "Don't give up too soon."


	2. War And Mystery

"I'm home!" Haru called from the door.

"Haru!" Mrs. Yoshioka called, running down the stairs and tripping up on a bunch of half-finished quilts, "Haru, where have you been? I missed you at dinner!"

"Mum, I have to go, my friends need my help," Haru said.

"Go? Go where?"

"Don't worry about me!"

With that, she bolted out the door, grabbed the bicycle and fought her way through a yard-full of cattails. Then, she rode down the road with her mother screaming at her to stop.  
Just in the alley beside her house, the company was waiting. Haru put Natoru on her lap, Baron on her shoulder, uncomfortably squeezed Muta into the front basket and placed Sushi Cat behind her seat where he made a decent back-rest. Then, with great difficulty, Haru cycled down the road following Natoru's directions.

"There, that way!" Natoru shouted in the wind.

"What? I can't go up a wall with my bicycle!"

"Sorry, Miss Haru. There."

Haru daringly rode onto shingles and low rooves, pressing forward as quickly as she could.

"That's it, forward," Natoru commanded. He had forgotten again that he was not riding on a fleet of cats. Haru gasped and braked sharply when she realized they were heading for the edge of a building's roof.  
The sudden stop made Sushi Cat bump into Haru's back, Natoru smashed his face into metal and Baron clung tightly to Haru's shoulder. But Muta, who had been sitting in the basket, flew from the roof's edge and down towards the looming traffic.

"Muta!" Haru shouted. He disappeared from their sight.

"Cats can always land on their feet," Natoru said casually.

"There's cars!" Haru blared in Natoru's face.

The group rushed down to the road but saw no sign of Muta anywhere. Not among the cars. Not a pancake of roadkill on the street. He had all but disappeared, until they heard a groan.

"Muta!"

He was lying on the sidewalk, looking around in confusion.

"Thank God you're alright!" Haru exclaimed, plucking him up from the ground and plopping him back down in the basket. As they continued on their way, Baron looked ahead at Muta and asked, "How did you land on the sidewalk? You fell towards the traffic."

"And how did you not get hurt?" Natoru questioned, "You're so fat you landed on your back!"

"Fat?" Muta snarled, lifting his paw and baring his stubby claws.

"No, no!" Natoru said, "Uh, I meant you're wealthy! It's a good thing to have great carriage. It means you can afford to eat great amounts!"

Muta stopped and thought for a while. "Yeah, how did I land on the sidewalk and not get hurt?"

"Did you perhaps land in anything soft?" Baron suggested.

"I fell and I didn't land on my feet. I think something pulled me and then I was on the sidewalk."

"Pulled?" Baron glanced back, eyes narrowed, then fixed when he spotted a shadow in the dark, darting across the sidewalks. After them. But before he could say more, Natoru meowed, "There! There! The big sign!"

Haru sped up as a white portal opened on the sign and in they entered into a place so misty that nothing was visible save the rattling grass beneath the two wheels. As Haru cycled on, suddenly a big rock emerged from the mist and the bike's wheels crashed full on into it, throwing the company into the grass.

"Ow! That hurt!" Haru stood up, rubbing her head. Then, she gazed in dismay at her flat-tyred bike, which was now the right size for a giant. Her friends were scattered around her, all taller than herself.

"That was a little trip, but we're here at last," Natoru said, looking out as the mist cleared.

The Cat Kingdom that greeted their eyes was not as it had been. The palace had clearly been changed and repaired since the coronation of the new king, but several crumbled walls, dirtied waters and unkempt grass were reminiscent of the burning war. The bombed tower had not been rebuilt and still it stood among the rubble where the company had left it.

"Meoww!" Sushi Cat suddenly screamed, leaping up and down. In the distance, stuck in a tree, was a little pink thing the size of a pillow. "Meow!" Sushi Cat ran off.

"Did he find his wife?" Muta huffed, cracking his back, "Ouch!"

"We need to get to the palace, King Lune is waiting," Natoru said.

"Yes, we shouldn't keep Lune waiting," Haru replied. She turned, but Natoru was gone. "Hey, cat?"

Haru searched around. "Little biscuit-coloured messenger cat? Where are you?"

She walked and peered behind a patch of high grass. Then, just as she was about to return, a paw grabbed her from behind and within an instant a cold blade was pressed onto her neck. Haru wanted to shriek, but the knife at her throat stopped her. A thick catty voice behind her said, "Not a word. Or you can be skewered."

Haru nodded slightly, implying that she would obey. A paw rested firmly on her upper arm, guiding her along the grass. Haru dared not turn her head to look at her captor, for the blade was ever threatening to harm her.  
Slowly she was taken away, through the grass and into the forest-covered Mt. Nekobayashi, until eventually she was dumped on the ground in the middle of what looked like a camp with grass-roofed tents.  
When Haru gazed up, several humongous brown wild cats met her eyes, in the center one with a small red-petaled boa around her head. She looked down at Haru confidently.

"It is a great honor to have the King Lune's private guest here at our humble camp," She said in sarcasm, "My name is Riko, but there in the Cat Kingdom they call me The Rogue. Human, do you have a name?"

"I'm Haru," Haru said, "Why do you have to fight with the Cat Kingdom? You're all cats."

"The wretched King Lune and his brainless sire are a disgrace to all of cat-kind," Riko said.

"Yes, the Cat King is an old lecher, but Lune is a very good friend!" Haru objected. Riko purred a little, but Haru sensed a swelling dread within her.

"I hope you realize that coming here was a dastardly choice you made. You will not survive the war. Unless, of course, you do us a little favor," Riko continued, "I have been informed that you entered the secret passages of the Cat Palace. If you tell me where the entrance is, I will give you whatever price you choose and have my cats escort you safely home."

"You want me to betray my friends?" Haru said, "No! I won't!"

"Take away this insolent woman!" Riko commanded, and Haru was dragged away by two very rough wildcats.

"Let me go!" She yelled, "Help! Baron! Muta! Anyone!"

But nobody answered Haru's cries for help. She was tossed into a dark tent and a large white cat was thrown in after her.

"Muta!" Haru cried, "What did they do to you?"

Muta lay groaning, his overweight body limp and his paws floppy. He mumbled something, but Haru could not discern what he said. He was breathing heavily, attempting to roll over, but his efforts ended in vain.

"Oh, no, Muta!" Haru burst into tears, hugging the huge ball of fluff, "Oh, Muta, I'm so sorry!"

Tears rolled down her cheeks and disappeared into Muta's coat, his fur drowning her wails of despair. Then he winced slightly, pawing at her shoulders.

"D-don't...I'm gonna..."

"What, what?" Haru asked, looking down at Muta.

"I'm gonna...throw up!" Muta rolled over and vomited all over the ground. Then, huffing and puffing, he said, "They gave me one too many cakes to eat, those wild cats! Then they asked me if I knew about some stupid secret tunnel and I said no, so they threw me in this hell of a tent. But I'll show them the great Renaldo Moon doesn't go down that easily!"

Realizing that all her worries were completely unnecessary, Haru's sadness surged to rage and she screamed at the fat cat before her, "Muta! You gluttonous fat lump! How could you? I thought you were hurt!"

"Hurt? Nah, just ate too much cake."

But Haru's eyes were welling with tears of relief. She and Muta were safe. What else would matter more than a friend's safety? Now that they were safe, liberty was the only problem. They could not possibly help Sushi Cat find his wife or help Lune with his war when they were imprisoned in a grass tent.


	3. Kingdom Breached

"Baron Humbert Von Gikkingon has arrived!" A servant cat called out, opening the great doors.

King Lune hurried to welcome Baron, shaking his hand firmly and holding him at arm's length. "I'm so glad you came! Have a seat." Then, Lune looked around. "Did Natoru not come with you?"

"As a matter of fact, my company parted upon entering your kingdom," Baron explained, "I thought perhaps Haru, Muta and Natoru had come here."

As Yuki also walked forth to greet Baron, Lune's smile disappeared. "Oh, no."

Haru and Muta sat in the cold, dark tent, whispering and then laughing. Then, Haru flopped onto the ground and closed her eyes.

"Ahhhh!" Muta screamed, "Help! Miss Haru just died from her cat allergy!"

"What?" A wildcat guard outside peered in. "Dead?"

"Yeah! Please save her!" Muta yelled, "Or else your dear Riko-sama will throw you into the river."

Two wildcat guards eyed each other up and down, then slowly entered the tent. One flashed a shiny knife in front of Muta's throat and ordered, "Don't try anything dodgy. Stand over there."

Muta obediently stood behind them as they prodded at Haru, nattering to themselves.  
Then as they continued, ever so gradually, Muta edged towards them, measuring the distance with his eyes until he was standing right behind them. But they did not notice because Muta was careful to make no sound. When he knew the time was right, Muta smirked at the two wildcats.

"Uh oh, I'm losing my balance!" He said innocently. The two wildcats had no time to react.

_CRAAASH!_ They were but two squashed pancakes beneath Muta's enormous body. Haru burst into peals of silent laughter, helping Muta up from the ground.

"Thank you, fatso!" Haru laughed.  
"Fat?"

Haru ignored him and pushed opened the tent door. The camp was silent, the tents deserted. Muta reached the clearing, glancing out at the Cat Kingdom's palaces far beyond the trees. Then, he turned back to Haru. Frenzied fear suddenly overcame the great white cat.

"Haru!" Muta yelled, "Behind you!"

Haru gasped and heard a slash behind her, before the back of her school uniform was splashed wet. She spun around and saw a dead wildcat on its face in the dirt. Its throat had been grotesquely slit open, spilling blood and bile in a pool on the ground.  
A shadow darted with extreme speed through the woods beyond, disappearing in an instant.

"Wha-how? What? How did?" Muta stuttered, his face shocked and his eyes the size of saucers, "He was alive! Who killed him?"

"What happened?" Haru said, backing away from the gruesome carcass. She felt the back of her bloodied clothes and screwed her face in disgust. Then, she looked around. "Where did all the Rogues go?"

"There," Muta replied, before grabbing Haru and lifting her onto his chubby shoulders. Far away, near the whitewashed walls of the Cat Kingdom's palace, a small patch of brown could be seen marching steadily.

Back in the Cat Palace, Sushi Cat jumped onto a long table, devouring all the sushi on a gigantic plate before moving onto another.

"I've never seen anyone eat more than Muta," Baron commented, discussing with Lune in a corner.

"Don't worry! I'm glad he likes the food," Lune replied.

"If your proposal is right and Haru has indeed been held hostage, we must rescue her before the war may continue," Baron said, getting back down to business.

"Yes, the Rogues can attack any minute, we must rescue Miss Haru," Lune agreed. Then, he handed Baron a sheathed long sword. "Take this for protection."

Suddenly, the doors creaked open and in ran a familiar messenger. "Your majesty, your majesty!"

Lune turned and frowned. "You have much explaining to do, Natoru. Where have you been?"

"Listening to the Rogues' plan! They're gonna-"

Natoru's piping voice was broken by a loud bang. The chandeliers crackled and the walls shook. No further could they discuss when a huge cannonball flew through the window and smashed into a pillar, crumbling it to the ground. The roof trembled and Sushi Cat whimpered in despair.

"Everybody out now!" Baron shouted above the noise, helping Lune up from where he had fallen. Everyone fled the dining hall with Natoru screaming the directions to the nearest emergency exits, except for Lune and Baron, who slid out through the now familiar secret tunnel beneath the tables.  
They emerged in noon light on the deck overlooking the ruined maze and tower. Beyond the walls they could see an army of wildcats eagerly fighting at the castle gates. An arrow shot and killed a watchtower guard, followed by another, and another.

"It's not going to hold out," Lune said to himself, then continuing, "Am I to fail my citizens?"

"The eyes. Where are they?" Baron shouted above the cannonfire, "The flying eyes your father used to watch us!"

Lune stood blank for a moment, then blurted, "Natori! My father's spectacled old adviser! He knows!"

Down the stairs they ran, dashing through the broken rubble of a maze towards the kingdom's largest resthome.

Meanwhile, Haru and Muta were hidden behind a great bush, looking in desperation at the gunfire and bloodshed before their eyes.

"Oh Muta, we have to stop this!" Haru whispered.

"Too many for me to squash!"

"Can't you think of different tactic?"

"Hmmm...yes."

Riko stood behind the front line, high on a wooden platform, shouting orders at her wildcat soldiers. "Archers!"

The arrows flew and several green-coated guards fell from the crumbling walls. As she relaxed and stood back, she noticed a figure before a bush in the distance.

"Hey! Hey! Riko cat! Here, kitty kitty! It's me! The Haru you caught!"

Riko scowled at the sight. She ordered a small group of her soldiers, who ran at Haru. Muta, who was behind the bush, moaned in anger.

"Fatso!" Haru shouted, "I thought you said this would work!"

"I thought she'd come instead of making her soldiers do it all!" Muta grouched.

"Run!"

Haru and Muta fled yelling with arrows shooting at their backs. Along the side of the great castle they sprinted knowing the chase was not over, until before them loomed a large crack in the stone walls.

"Inside!" Haru shouted. She and Muta clambered in and soon they faced the familiar maze and bombed tower although it was no longer the magnificent sight they remembered.

"We'll lose them in the maze! Hurry!"

Haru ran blindly into the maze with Muta struggling after her. Twist after turn they ran, desperate to end the fatal chase. But all was against them when Haru ran full on into a wall.  
As she turned to retreat, Muta caught up, followed by three Rogue soldiers. The soldiers edged in until both had their backs up against the cold wall behind them.  
With a flick the Rogues drew out their thin, shiny swords. One slyly asked, "Any last words?"

Haru trembled and Muta stood stupefied, all under the shadow of the looming tower.


	4. A Struggle For Life

Glaring up to the golden sun, Haru felt no more fear. To die at seventeen would be pitiful even for a teen from the infamous matchstick city. But when you can't stop something, you embrace it.  
So Haru stepped in front of the stupefied Muta and looked the Rogue soldiers straight in the eye. "You want to hurt my friend? You have to get through me first!"

Silently while talking, Haru grabbed Muta's paw and shook it. Muta was snapped out of his waking coma. Haru pointed his paw upwards, confusing him, but not for long. He immediately understood her.

Then Haru ran towards and past the three wildcats. The Rogue soldiers slashed at her with their blades but being a human Haru had more dexterity with precise actions and their swords hit the wall. Muta scrambled up the wall at the moment of distraction and ran towards the crumbled palace.

Haru ran through the maze, the cursing Rogue soldiers screaming behind her. She dared not look back to see her pursuers but lumbered forward as fast as her legs would carry her. She could not stop fast enough even when another dead end appeared before her.

Face against the wall, Haru squeezed her eyes shut. When she heard the swoosh she made a last attempt to evade the sword, flinching sharply to one side. The blade struck the wall before her eyes, the sound of ringing metal echoing in her ears. Haru felt no pain but the red blotches scattered before her said otherwise.

She glanced up towards what remained of the tower and caught a glimpse of a shadowy figure standing on one open platform before the sun. A figure hatted and cloaked, looking down at her.

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

The sound of three loud gunshots drowned out the distant cannonfire. Then, all was silent save the lingering ring in Haru's ears. She slouched against the wall, exhausted from head to foot, helplessly gazing at the three dead wildcats before her who had just a moment ago threatened her life.

Muta leaped down from the wall, going on all fours to look his friend in the eye. But Haru was not listening. As hastily as it had appeared and saved her life, the figure on the shortened tower had vanished.

"What's going on?" Muta wailed, "What keeps killing them?"

A cannonball tore through the air and smashed the wall several feet away from Muta, making him jump. "This place isn't safe!" He muttered before picking up Haru and scrambling up the wall towards the palace.

In the meantime, a hard door-knocking beated through the aisles of the Cat Kingdom's home for the elderly feline. The door was opened a crack by a tall, bispectacled old cat in a long purple robe.

"Natori!" Lune said excitedly.

"Oh, Prince Lune!" Natori said softly, "What brings you here among all this war?"

"Son?" A croaky voice from inside called. The door swung open and there stood the cross-eyed, mad-furred old Cat King with his broken purple gem still on his forehead. The Cat King was visibly enthralled to see his grown son, but soon his batty stare diverted to Baron. He smiled. "Baron Humbert Von Gikkingon! Have you finally come to work for me?"

"Yes indeed, your highness."

The Cat King laughed and clapped, not noticing that Lune and Baron had dragged Natori away with them, leaving him laughing like a madcat on the doorstep.

"The eyes? Those old ones?" Natori huffed as they hauled his aged body along.

"Yes, the eyes. Where did you keep the remote?"

"In the fridge. No, no! The storeroom. No, no, no! Can I rest for a moment please?"

Lune let go of the elderly adviser, who panted with his paws on his knees. Then, lifting a finger, Natori muttered, "In those boxes where you keep your enchanted looking glasses."

"Oh, no! Gotta hurry!" Muta snorted, running across the top of a wall. A cannon ball crumbled into what remained of the tower, sending bits of broken cement flying to the ground. One hit Muta square in the face.  
The fat cat fell back and dropped Haru. As Muta lay on his back and watched, the great walls surrounding the palace fell to dust.  
The enemy had won and the castle had been breached. As well without the tower they had no portal through which to return to the human world.  
Just as Muta was drowned in distraught, he noticed a huge flying eye soaring through the air. Instantly his face screwed in anger.

"Stupid eye, watched me all the while I was asleep last time!" Muta cursed. He picked up a piece of rubble from the ruined wall and hurled it at the flying eye, smacking it full on. The eye plummeted to the ground.

At the same moment the screen on the looking glass went to fuzz and Natori gaped in confusion. Yuki stood aside him, worried by the chaos.

"What's going on, Natori?" Lune asked.

"I don't know, this has never happened before!" said Natori, "The eye malfunctioned. Something must have hit it."

"The walls are breached. Your majesty must be escorted to safety," Baron warned.

Lune glanced out the window and saw, far below, a small group of guards desperately defending the palace from the army of Rogues who had entered the castle grounds.

"Must I abandon my kingdom?" He said to himself, head lowered, eyes glinting. No sooner had the Rogues broken into the palace than the three had fled.

"Oh, yeah? Whatever you gotta throw, throw it at me, cruel world! I'll never get out of this stinking place without that stinking portal!" Muta yelled in protest, throwing another rock and looking down at Haru lying limp on the ground, "Huh? Hey, what's going on?"

Haru's face was paling. Muta approached and sniffed her all across. "There's a weird smell on you."

"Muta...I think...I think the blade was poisonous," Her voice crackled.

"Huh? Poisonous? No, no, no!"

She spoke no more. After looking around and shouting for help in desperation, Muta threw Haru on his back and continued his run towards the wrecked palace despite it had been conquered by the Rogues.

"Chase the king!" Riko screeched above the noise, "Whoever brings me the king alive will receive whatever they demand!"

A ton of wildcat soldiers chased Baron, Lune, Yuki and Natori from the wreckage. They stumbled from the palace and onto the grass, past dwelling after dwelling, on occasion nearly tripping on them. All the little stone cottages were deserted and the civilians were nowhere to be seen. Natori huffed and puffed to a stop.

"Natori! Hold out!" Lune cried at the old adviser.

"I can't go any-any-furth-go on without me!" Natori stuttered.

The other three refused to abandon him. They pulled and tugged him along, through the rattling grass, but they could not hope to achieve the speed they had. Soon they were surrounded by a circle of Rogues, devastated with a ring of sharpened swords pointing; closing in on them.

"Be this the end," Lune stood in bravery, "Baron, draw your sword."

Both tomcats drew out their weapons, facing the hundreds of Rogue soldiers back to back. Although they were outnumbered beyond hope, neither backed down. The woman and elderly crouched in the grass beside them gave a reason to fight to the last.

At length one Rogue leaped at them and Baron knocked him down with his walking stick. As numerous followed, Lune and Baron deflected their weapons and fought back the soldiers. Blood spilled out onto the green grass, turning the meadow into a battlefield of bloodshed.

But hope had waned and the wildcats were attacking much faster than they could be deflected. A sword glanced past Lune's paw, making him drop his sword and meow in pain. In his daze, another Rogue thrust forward his weapon, but at the last instant Baron swerved before his majesty. Lune's life was saved as the stab instead landed on Baron.

Amis the chaos, a pink thing streamed through the crowd of Rogue soldiers. Left and right it zigzagged, crossing through the battlefield, its reflection dashing along Baron's emerald eyes. Of all times, it was then that they found what they had come to look for.

"Sushi Cat!" Baron called out above the sounds of catty screams and clashing metal, "Your wife!"

"Meooowww!"

With a hiss Sushi Cat jumped out of the brush and crushed a row of Rogue soldiers with his wide behind. Sat in the grass shivering was a big brown dog who reeked of bacon. In his arms was a tiny pink cat, whom Sushi Cat was glad to snatch.  
Bacon Dog whimpered at the mountain of an angry cat before him, before screaming and running for his life. Sushi Cat purred in contentment and hugged tight his refound pink spouse.  
Then, to express his gratitude, Sushi Cat rumbled across the battlefield squashing armies of unwary Rogues.

The four others stood and stared at the awkward sight of a grossly overweight cat fighting an army by crushing the enemy with his backside in amusement. Sooner than anyone had expected, most of the pursuing army had been thwarted. Yuki hugged Lune tightly in relief before tenderly licking the cut on his paw.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" She nudged him on the face.

Lune was less calm. "Baron, are you not hurt? The wildcat stabbed you!"

Baron turned nimbly and sheathed the weapon Lune had lent him. "No, I'm made of porcelain, your majesty."

The company stood bemused and wordless for an instant. Then they all burst out laughing like loonies. The fight had been won and they had come out the other end nearly scotch-free, hereby enjoying a bout of well-deserved humor. All they lacked was a blaring fanfare. Lune and Baron and Natori were still howling with laughter when they heard a scream.

"Yuki!" Lune shouted.

"Back away," Riko threatened. She pulled Yuki back by the bow on her neck, pressing the blade of a short knife to her throat.

The other three stood rigid, exhausted from the fight and unable to compute what horror had been set before them.


	5. In My Arms, My Beloved

"Don't harm Yuki!" Lune pleaded, "It's me you want. I'll go with you."

"Wise choice, wise choice. But what do I want you for, reformed king?" Riko replied, "Are you worth all that you own?"

Riko buried the blade in Yuki's white fur. Lune stood without protest but Baron soon drew his sword.

"What are you doing? She has Yuki!"

"Only more reason to draw your sword," Baron replied.

Natori rose and whispered in Lune's ear, "Baron Humbert Von Gikkingon is right. Nobody kills a hostage. We must not be threatened or we'd be admitting our defeat."

Lune nodded and also drew his sword. A hint of distress dawned in the eyes of Riko. Nobody said a word as they faced each other, swords drawn, eyes determined. Then, a loud panting broke the silence.

"Ahhhhh! Baron! Help! Help!"

Every pair of eyes turned towards the Cat Palace. Across the grasslands ran Muta with Haru in his arms, yelling his fat head off for help. In desperation at the hideous sight, Riko plunged the knife into Yuki's coat. The white fluff was instantly stained crimson.

"No! Yuki!"

Lune's scream echoed through the grass before it was suddenly broken by a loud gunshot. The gunshot also stopped Muta dead in his tracks just as he reached the clearing where the company stood. All was tense for an instant. Riko collapsed into the grass, taking Yuki with her.

Lune ran to his queen, weeping with her cradled in his arms. Dark blood streamed from her white fur, drenching his clothing in dark blots, but she was not dead or near it. The cut was but a flesh wound.

The company's attention turned to the gunshot. A dressed and hatted figure stood still within the brush. Haru opened her eyes slightly and stared at the shadow.  
Although it entered as abruptly as it had done before, against all their expectations it made no attempt to escape. By then, everyone had noticed it. Yet it did not run. Baron lifted his sword and pointed it to the figure in the brush.

"Who are you and why have you been following us?" He questioned sternly.

First nothing but silence. Then amis the noiselessness, the figure took a long, shaking breath, as if trying to unnerve the tension. The second breath shivered, almost like it was crying. Finally a voice came. A deep and sorrowful yet innately warm female voice.

"Humbert, do you not remember me?"

The company stood confused as to why on Earth she addressed Baron in such a fashion. Even Baron himself was bewildered for a moment.  
Then in an instant he understood. His eyes flung open and his jaw dropped a mile. The sword fell from his hand and clanged to the ground but he himself stood unmoving like the porcelain statue he was. Such a display was a novel sight for everyone surrounding, as Baron tried to speak but out came no words.

"Seventy years and you haven't changed, no. You are as lives in my memory, Humbert, but I see you must have found your belonging elsewhere."

The shadowy figure turned to leave when Baron blurted, "No!"

The figure stopped without turning to face him. At a complete loss of words, Baron muttered, "I love you, Louiza."

Everyone else had a flabbergasted look on their face. The figure turned and ran from the dark brush, out into the sunlight.  
A beautiful cat figurine she was, with her light cream fur shining under the sun and the ruffles on her scarlet dress flying behind her. The Baron and Baroness threw their arms around each other and stood weeping in each others' embrace.

Sensing this was not the time to interfere, Lune, Natori and Yuki backed away from the two long parted lovers. Muta, on the other hand, had a much thicker face and possibly a much thicker skull. He lumbered before the two embracing spouses and demanded, "Hey! Haru's half dead and you're hugging!"

Baron suddenly broke from Baroness and ran to Haru. She was smiling slightly and commented, "I'm glad both of you found what you've been missing."

"Haru, what happened?" Baron asked worriedly. The Baroness approached and gently felt Haru's wrist.

"Red ant poison," she said, "Apply a dandelion salve."

"Dandelion?" Muta wailed, "Why didn't you say earlier?"

He lumbered across the grass with Haru towards the huge field of dandelions in the distance. As the ice had been broken, Lune approached the duo and smiled, "It's great to meet your family, Baron."

"Please excuse my rudeness, your majesty," Baroness curtsied, "I am Baroness Louiza Von Gikkingon. The war parted Humbert and I, but fate has reunited us."

"For saving my queen Yuki, I would like to express my gratitude," Lune said to Baroness.

"I meant not to shoot the wildcat, but she left me no choice."

Baroness approached Riko's floppy body in the grass and shook its shoulder. Riko moaned.

"She's alive!" Natori exclaimed.

"She will be for the next several years. In jail," Lune condemned, "For now, I would like to invite you all to stay in my palace for tonight, however crumbled it may be. I shall have it repaired as soon as possible."

The company headed for the Cat Palace, Baron and Baroness with their arms around each other, Natori grinning enthusiastically, Sushi Cat bounding after them and Muta wailing about dandelions in the distance.

And so that's the story and all that's to be told. No sooner had the company returned to the palace than the portals of the Cat Kingdom were opened at the king's command and Natoru ordered to accompany Haru and Muta safely back home.

Together with what was left of their cats, Lune and Yuki rebuilt the Cat Kingdom beyond its former prosperity and never again did they forget the all-important wandering eyes. Natori was brought out of retirement to manage them, much to the old Cat King's despair. Riko was jailed and the Rogue uproar controlled, returning the kingdom to peace.

After escorting Sushi Cat back to his home in downtown Neko Town with dire warnings to evade Bacon Dog in the future, Baron and Baroness went hand in hand back to the Cat Bureau where they nursed a squashed Toto back to health and together dealt with Muta's temper tantrums.

There they lived on, unconditionally helping the needy when they were troubled by something mysterious or a problem that was hard to solve.

* * *

_**Epilogue**_

"Mum!" Haru called out from the door, "Mum, did you miss me?"

No answer. Haru stumbled across the floor and into the kitchen. Mrs. Yoshioka sat sipping tea at the table. And it was Haru's own personal blend of tea, the flavour of which held absolutely no guarantee.

"This pattern is not working!" Mrs. Yoshioka groaned at the disastrous quilt all over the floor.

"What?" Haru shouted, "I've been gone for a whole day and I nearly got killed and you don't even miss me?"

"I thought you said not to worry about you," Mrs. Yoshioka said innocently from the table.

"Yes, but I didn't mean _actually_ not worry at all, Mum!" Haru protested.

"Well, how would I get what you meant? You've been acting a little under the weather for the past three and a half months since you asked me if cats can talk."

"Mum!" Haru whined.

"Yes, Haru, there's a letter for you." Mrs. Yoshioka handed an envelope to Haru.

Haru sighed and ran upstairs to her room where she tripped over a dozen stuffed animals on the floor before flopping onto her bed. She opened the envelope and tipped it.  
Out came no letter but a big brown button. At first Haru stared at it in confusion, vaguely recognizing the button. She felt the front of her school uniform. A button was missing.  
Then, noticing a big dandelion inside the envelope, Haru understood everything. Giggling a little, she placed the letter into her drawer, the dandelion in the flowerpot and reached for her mother's needle and thread to sew back on her button.

* * *

_End_


End file.
